It's Just you Babe
by DoILookLikeAManWithAPlan
Summary: A TrunksxGoten fanfiction...Really sucky I know, but I don't know how to explain it.
1. Chapter 1

**It's just you Babe**

**Couple:** TrunksxGoten.

**Trunks' POV.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball.

"Goten. I've been in love with you for years now."

He just stood there, looking at me like nothing I said really mattered to him. Maybe it's because of our fathers, but I can't help and think that it was somewhat my fault. Maybe it was for not realizing it sooner.

I looked into his eyes just before he stood up to leave the table. I quickly stood up and grabbed his hand. I needed him to stay with me. It didn't matter if it was for a few minutes, but I needed him to.

My oddly colored hair fell into my eyes. I felt Goten tug his hand away from mine. I let my hand drop to my side. Was this really the end of my friendship with the other half-saiyan?

"I'm sorry Trunks," he said before he ran off.

My heart pounded in my ears as I headed off to work on the latest project my mom had me working on. I stared at the piece of machinery before me. What I had just told my best friend was going to really distract me from my work.

I rubbed my head as I backed my chair away from the work table. I stood up. I pushed my hair back into a messy ponytail. I walked out of the lab, heading to the small gym.

I pulled my shirt off of my chest before quickly training myself. I didn't bother to check how long I was training myself. My training was the only thing that was keeping my mind off of Goten.

Sweat dribbled off my forehead when my mother came to stop me. She put her hand on my sweaty shoulder.

"Come on Trunks," she said, leading me out of the gym. "It's time for dinner."

I let out a sigh, almost inwardly to myself. I looked at the ground. I went to my room to get a change of clothes for my shower before dinner. It was one of mom's pet peeves that my dad and I came sweaty to the dinner table.

I rubbed my head as the thoughts about Goten began to float back into my mind. But I tugged my hair out of the ponytail on the way to the bathroom. I turned the knobs on the bathtub. I got undressed, letting the water get warm.

Once inside the shower, I let the water run over my body. I closed my eyes. I felt my muscles loosen. I ran my fingers through my hair, making sure that it was wet.

I washed myself and stepped out of the water. I was drying myself when I heard my mom greeting Goten's family. I immediately froze. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten about them coming over.

Before I knew it, I was dressed and on my way down the stairs. I was staring at my long time friend when I reached the bottom of the stairs. My hand was on the stair banister. My hair was still wet and uncombed.

I watched my friend look to the ground when I moved past him. My fist clenched, but I willed myself to release it. I didn't want to red-flag anyone's attention to the two of us and what had occurred earlier between us.

I headed into the dining room with a few chairs I had pulled from the hall closet. I set them down at the table. I found myself standing behind the last chair, running my hands over the wood.

I blinked slightly when I found this out. A pink tint painted my face before I could finally stop rubbing the wood. I stepped away from the chair. I mumbled something about not being hungry before heading up to my room.

I couldn't even make it up to my room when footsteps were echoing behind me. I looked back to see my dearly beloved best friend. The blush on my face turned an even darker shade than my hair.

"Trunks, I'm sorry about earlier today. I truly am. I was just…" Goten started.

I snapped as I said, "You were just what? Scared of what could happen between us? Scared of what your parents will say? You don't have anything to lose since Gohan came out already."

I clenched my fists and slammed my door shut. I slid down the wooden door. I cradled my face in my hands. I didn't realize I had been crying when someone knocked on my door.

I scrambled to my feet. I wiped the wetness from my cheeks before I even thought about opening the stupid piece of wood. I drew in a breath. I grabbed the yellow doorknob, turning it and pulling open the door.

I stared at my friend's older brother. I looked at the ground in shame. Gohan was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. I knew almost immediately, without having to say a word to him, that his younger brother had told him everything that had happened between the two of us.

"What did you say to my little brother?" Gohan asked me with an angry tint to his voice.

"Nothing that he shouldn't have heard," I mumbled looking at the ground once again.

In a split second, a fist came flying into my cheekbone. I looked up. My eyes were widened. I was shocked to say the least, but I would do the same if I had a little brother that was in Goten's position.

Gohan left me in my room, covering my cheek with the palm of my hand. I slid down the wall, wandering what had just happened. I took my hand away from my cheek to see slight, miniscule traces of blood on my fingertips.

I sat there, staring out my door. I was kind of hoping anyone could save me from what I was about to do. I stood up before I headed out of my room. Listened to the clanking of plates in the room next to the stairwell.

I stood next to the door, listening to the small conversations they were having inside. I tried to steady my breathing a little. I made sure that I had time to think about what I was doing before I actually did it.

I touched the doorknob and the wooden door swung open. I gulped, knowing that there was no way out of it this time. I began to breathe slowly as I headed into the dining hall.

I felt everyone's eyes on me. I cleared my throat just a little bit. My father had the same pissed off look he always had just before he got into a fight. I was suddenly scared because he was looking directly at me with that look. I quickly looked at Gohan and then Goten. They were possibly the only two that knew I was gay and would tell that secret to my father.

Before I knew it, Vegeta, my father, was screaming obscenities at me. Everyone in the room stopped what they were about to do before they even got started doing it. I stood there, watching my father dumbstruck.

Never before had his voice or the level of violence gone this far towards me. I was heading out of the room as fast as I could. For a minute, I could feel my dad hitting me with what he could use towards me.

I fell to the ground outside the house. I laid there on my face. I gripped what grass there was in my unhurt hand. I listened to the grass rip from the ground when someone picked me up.

I blinked slightly. I was hanging from someone's shoulder. I was too dazed to tell if it was Goku or Gohan. I didn't care at the moment. I opened my hand. I let the grass fall out of my hand.

I stayed with Goten's family for the longest, but I never saw Goten for the first month or so. I was sleeping in Gohan's room. I didn't want to, but ChiChi kind of forced me to after Gohan told her what had happened between her youngest son and me.

I lay on the small cot on the floor of the older boy's room. One of my knees was propped up slightly. My eyes were trained on the ceiling. I scooted my body into a sitting position when I heard the door open.

I saw a teenage version of Goku standing at the door. My eyes quickly darted to the wooden floor. I pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Trunks can we talk about this? About what happened?" Goten asked.

"Is it okay with your mom?" 

"She doesn't know. Gohan doesn't either."

I looked up at him when he sat on the floor in front of him. I let my legs go back down. Heat rose in my cheeks when Goten scooted closer to me.

"I've been thinking about how I've been feeling in all of this."

"Goten please don't."

"I will too. Now let me finish."

I let out a sigh before letting him finish what he was going to say. I watched him try to explain his feelings towards me had been on the rise since I came out to him. The knowledge of knowing that didn't help the heat in my cheeks.

I reached out and touched my friend's cheek. Before I could stop him, he was sitting in my lap. Our lips collided with each others. I didn't even hear the door open, but I did hear someone clear their throat.

I broke the kiss to see who it was. Goten turned his head to see who had interrupted the little session were having. My friend quickly got off my lap. Gohan was standing at the door; his arms crossed over his chest.

I sat there when Gohan grabbed his brother's arm, leading him out of the room. My face was showing my chock that the older male was reacting this way. ChiChi was once person I could actually see reacting in this way.

I pulled my legs up to my chest once again. I placed my chin on my knees. I wrapped my arms around my legs. I couldn't believe that I was in this position to begin with.

It seemed like it was forever before Goten and I were able to be alone without Gohan's presence around. I kept getting glares from Goten's brother and mother. The two, I guess, were getting used to the idea that Goten and I were getting together. Goku was just happy that his youngest had found someone.

Two years later though our little world of paradise came to a crashing halt. I found that Goten of all people had been cheating on me. It was the greatest end to the charade that I had started. It wasn't one that I wanted to be at.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's just you Babe**

**Couple:** TrunksxGoten.

**Trunks' POV.**

Chapter 2

I picked up the phone of my new home. I took a glance around and saw that no one else was around. I smiled a little to myself. I held the phone to my ear.

"Is Trunks there? This is his mother."

"You're speaking to him mom."

"Oh, good. I think you father's finally calmed down enough. If you wanna come home for a little while, you can," Bulma, my mother, said.

"I can try mom, but who's to say that he won't yell at me?" I asked her trying to be quiet.

"I don't know, but just think about coming back," she said before I heard the click of the phone.

I put the phone back on the receiver. I couldn't believe that my mother had called me to ask me to come back home. Especially after what my father did to me. My hand went to touch the bruise on my shoulder blades.

I stood at the phone for a couple minutes. My eyes were closed; my hand remaining where it was. I felt someone touch my free hand. I opened my eyes to look at the person.

"Hey," Goten said, smiling at me.

"Hey."

"So who was on the phone?"

"My mom. She wanted me to come back home," I explained.

"Doesn't she care that your father practically abused you?" Goten asked, back away from me.

"Apparently not."

I watched Goten leave the house. I let my arm drop to the side. It seemed better to let Goten leave to clear his mind than to let him stay at the house and vent.

I walked to the room that the two of us now shared. I sat down on the small bed. I smoothed out the little wrinkles in the sheets. Thoughts began to form in my mind about why Goten had reacted as strongly as he had.

I rubbed my head. I flopped back on the uncomfortable bedding. I winced when my head hit the wall. I let my breath escape my mouth in a whimper. I rubbed my head lightly. I sat up slowly.

I drew up one of my legs, letting the other hang off the bed. I placed my head on my knee lightly. My eyes were trained on the door when it began to creak open. I nearly jumped off the bed when I saw that it was Goten.

He walked over to me. His head was hanging low. I gingerly cupped his cheek. His hands pressed against my chest. He mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry, but can you say that again?" I asked.

"You can go to your parents house. Might be good for you," Goten said shrugging a bit.

I couldn't quite understand why Goten was wanting me to go home, but I took up the opportunity to go. I got off the bed. I got my things together before giving Goten a quick kiss and leaving.

I stood outside my parents house when I got there. My bag was hanging over my shoulder. I was nervous. My mind flitted back to my dad's reaction to everything in the past year.

I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head. I didn't need to back down after I had gotten so far in my life. I walked to the door, knocking on it.

My blue headed mother almost yanked the door off it's handles. I stood there in shock.

"Trunks come on in," she said ushering me in.

"Hello to you too mom," I said stepping into the house.

"You're father's not here at the moment."

I let out a sigh of relief. It made me feel a little better knowing that he wasn't there yet. But knowing that he would come back home made me a little edgy.

I headed upstairs to my old bedroom. I looked around. My mom had left it exactly the way it had been when I left. I dropped my bag on the bed as I headed to the window on the other side of the room.

My world was coming down around me and I just didn't know about it.


End file.
